


Fall

by Burgie



Series: SSO Supernatural Creatures AU [4]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 14:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13238163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Louisa struggles with her body changing with the seasons, but Lisa tries to cheer her up.





	Fall

Louisa’s hair was falling out. Well, okay, not really, but the leaves that covered the top of her hair like a crown were turning all shades of brown, yellow, red, and orange. The Fall Faerie Queen of Golden Hills Valley had leaves like this, eternally falling from the crown of her head, but when her leaves did it, it was elegant and beautiful. When Louisa’s leaves did it…

Well, Louisa was pretty sure that the Fall Faerie Queen had some way of preventing the leaves from cluttering up her bed whenever she took someone to bed with her. It wasn’t unusual for Lisa to wake up and find dead leaves in uncomfortable places.

“I’m sorry,” said Louisa, blushing as Lisa plucked a crushed, dead leaf from between her legs. The two sat at the end of her bed as the first rays of sunlight bathed the room.

“It’s fine,” said Lisa, giving her a kiss on the cheek. “I accepted the risks when I sat on your face last night. Besides, I was the one grabbing at your hair to pull your face in deeper. Like I say every year, I don’t mind it too much.”

“You might not but I do,” said Louisa. “And I’ve had years to get used to it, but every autumn…”

“You’re still beautiful,” said Lisa, kissing her lips this time. “No matter how different you look while the leaves are falling.”

“Even though I sleep in more now?” asked Louisa. “And I don’t have as much energy.”

“That’s not what I saw last night,” said Lisa, her eyes sparkling with mischief. Louisa laughed, blushing.

“What can I say, maybe your life magic… invigorates me,” said Louisa.

“Even when it’s deep in winter and you don’t venture far from a pool of sunlight. Like a cat,” said Lisa. Louisa smiled.

“That’s when you hold me tight and keep me warm,” said Louisa. Lisa wrapped her arms around her now, holding her tightly.

“You’re beautiful all-year round,” said Lisa. “In summer, when your leaves wilt slightly from the heat. In spring, when flower petals get mixed in with the leaves and I walk around with a crotch smelling like a bouquet.” Louisa giggled, remembering the many awkward moments that spring heralded.

“At least there aren’t any actual flowers mixed in with it,” said Louisa. “Then you might have some uncomfortable bee stings.”

“The risk is worth it,” said Lisa.

“I’m not that good at it,” said Louisa, blushing.

“I beg to differ,” said Lisa, heat in her gaze that reminded Louisa of just how naked they both were.

“I need to get dressed, just in case I’m needed,” said Louisa, getting up and stooping to pick her leaf dress up off the floor. Its leaves were also autumn ones, but they stuck to her better. A few had fallen off of her before she’d perfected the material, much to Lisa’s delight.

“They can wait a while,” said Lisa, dragging a finger up between Louisa’s legs. Louisa trembled slightly, giving a soft moan.

“Alright, just five minutes,” said Louisa, allowing Lisa to drag her back onto the bed. Leaves launched themselves up off the pillow as she hit the sheets, but Louisa only had a second to worry about them before Lisa’s head was between her legs, her tongue lapping up the gathered wetness and drawing soft moans from the faerie sprawled on the bed in front of her. Louisa’s moans filled the tree house as Lisa licked in and out and around, toying with the small bundle of nerves before licking deeper.

And, even after the faerie had reached her shuddering climax, Lisa continued to lay kisses upon her body. On her stomach, her thighs, her chest, her neck, her arms. Her actions, combined with her own afterglow, made Louisa feel all warm, despite the early-morning chill in the air.

“No matter what season,” said Lisa, looking down at her girlfriend, at the red and gold leaves scattered around the pillow, “you’re still beautiful to me.”

“What did I do to deserve you?” Louisa murmured, pulling Lisa’s face down to kiss her. She could taste herself, smell her own musky scent on Lisa’s breath, but she didn’t mind it. If Lisa could be okay with dead leaves in her crack, Louisa could be okay with her body changing with the seasons.


End file.
